Shironotenshi
by Aroisou
Summary: Is it a sin just to be born?... Fay is a lost young man who has been through hell ,Kurogane is a millionaire who spends his day enjoying his life .Kurofay /This is my second fanfiction , I lost my account so I ended up on re-uploaded my stories /
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tsubatsa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP .

Author's Notes: Hello this is my second Tsubatsa fic

_I got inspired by Placebo again ._

**Chapter one: Bored **

I am so bored ,there is nothing on TV this afternoon, I'm at home with my mom her name is Yuko ,she is reading her newspaper as always in bed ,my aunt Souma listening her classic music in her bedroom ,my sister Tomoyo, she is a living nightmare, Oh God just eating candies and playing video games again in her room .She does the same all the weekends ,so lucky being a twelve year old without worries .

My father Haganemeru passed away a few years ago in a car accident in Japan I was just a ten year old boy .Since that day I have been thinking about life ,we can't stop growing old or dying but life is boring sometimes .It's Saturday at 17 :08 pm without work to do and my college summer vacations. Every day I can handle my job so easily but on weekends I have to keep myself busy because I get bored .

During my week I work in one of my father's companies ''Kamayi ''well now all his companies are mines but mom helps me with the others She is good with numbers ,meetings with everything but I am twenty one so I am more than prepare to deal with my father's companies and I have two on my own I create those using my own money .

My companies are called ''Tenshi ''and ''Shiro '' business life It's not for me but all the money make me feel like I should continue with this . Last year I bought my third car. My mother says that she knew that all these things will happen I don't believe her but she is wise I have to accept that .Tomoyo and Souma keep saying that She was gipsy in her previous life Every time I try to talk to her she just guesses my thoughts without saying a single word so annoying and I say mom´ you are a witch´´ ,she doesn't like it at all but I say it in a good way .

Now I am in my room lying on my back ,with my lap on my chest checking my e mails and watanuki's last inform He has a lot of mistakes but I need him to do my informs and reports Yesterday I just met a new boy a nineteen year old his name is Shaoran . According to Kyouya his in charge of my employees, Shaoran is too introvert but intelligent .

Last night Tomoyo told me :´´_ You are a badass guy but I think you are a big softy little boy inside I saw you the day Yukito fell in the competition ,you helped him .I need your computer for a few hours mine is broken .Please Nissan let me use your computer Oh buy me a new one PLEASE ,PLEASE ._

I said :_ Shut the fuck up '' there is no way I am letting you use my computer.'' Get out OF MY ROOM NOW I am busy just go I'll call mom If you don't go ._

_Ok I m going to my room but I think you need a girlfriend or a boyfriend, friend whatever You are all grumpy the whole day ,_with these words She slammed the door .

Maybe she was telling me the truth all my life I have been studying ,working, making money ,helping my family ,keeping my father's business on the top ,but there is something missing in my life .

Suddenly Kurogane's thoughts are interrupted by his mother's voice ._Oh my God 8:00 pm It's late , Kuro ,Kuro , Kurogane ,son Where are you .I need your car Where are you Kurogane?I am leaving with Souma ,Tomoyo to the movies so I will take your car son Good Bye_ ._Bye son_

Without waiting for an answer She took his son's car and drive as fast as she could smiling with her sister and daughter

_What the fuck ?' mom you are not taking my car again, damn it ,oh bloody hell wait mom mom_ .Kurogane get up of his bed and shout from the top of his voice .Shit she is gone ,another night by myself They are going to 'Insomnia ' a pub with karaoke .Yuko will drink sake until Ashura the owner of the bar ,kick her out .

Maybe I should go out tonight .….

Author's Notes_: __ I hope you enjoy it :D_ _,I will update soon …_ _Review please_ .


	2. Chapter 2: Angry

Disclaimer: Tsubatsa Reservoir Chronicles is owned by CLAMP .

Author's Notes: Hello I wrote this chappie in one of my worst days (A sunny sunday at home without my Placebo's videos ) but _I got inspired by Placebo anyway ._

_. Read ,enjoy and review ¡_

**Chapter two: Angry**

This sucks a lot ,my mother took my new car It's not fair, my whole damn family give a shit about me , They just do whatever they want , Life is a bitch .

I can't have or do all that I want as long as I share my house with my mother the biggest manipulator and the rest of my family ,last time I was officially enjoying my fucking music loud in my room Souma ,Tomoyo and my mother went to my door and shouted ´´Turn off your music ´´I told them ''What the fuck ?''' ''I need time to relax '' ´´so use your headphones because we hate your music ´´ Souma and the others shouted .My mother likes to drink a lot , my aunt loves to sleep specially in the afternoon ,Tomoyo eats candies the whole damn day but I can't free my body with my fucking music and that's not the worst part .

They say 'Kurogane you are noisy just plug your headphones '' so I answer them with these words ''Just leave me alone I need my God damn music now SHUT UP ¡

Anyway they love ´´_SILENCE´´ _but not me, we all know that all the human beings have or need something .Some people consume drugs and beers but in my case my freaking music is my way out .I supposed that Tomoyo and Souma are in the movies right now.

Yuko is talking her head off and getting drunk with Ashura or maybe I should call him '_'THE FREAK_ '',the day I met him I had nightmares .He stared at me with a pervert look in his eyes, I remember every detail , my mother dragged me to his fucking pub and I sat there with her and _''THE FREAK ''_

I noticed these really young guys carrying the drinks ,they weren't normal'' waiters everyone could tell with a weird outfit just by looking at them give you an idea of how they live with Ashura , they disgusted me at the beginning but now I feel sorry for them .

Ashura told my mom that the guys work in the pub because they are homeless and he gives them an opportunity .I don't think he is a nice guy ,make them work in that place with all the perverts in there and wearing a really prostitute outfit ,damn it .

I turn on the tv ''_OH BLOODY HELL ..'' nothing good on tv._

''_Roo rooo ..roma roma mance call it bad romance_'' WHAT THE FUCK ?''shit Tomoyo has changed my ring tone again ,the little brat .

-_What's up Kyouya ?'' Speak God damn it ¡ .Kurogane shouted .I don't have your time Kyouya¡_

__Kurogane sama ? Sorry to call you at Saturday night …. Watanuki's last inform was wrong .I have to tell you .._

_-What ? I know about Watanuki's foolish informs and I corrected yesterday _

_-Oh I see …_

_-Yes Kyouya What ? what? Else … Speak GOD DAMN IT ¡_

_-Watanuki sent the letter for the manager of the company ''Brington'' _

_-Yes I know that '' FOOL '' I told him to do it – that's all –_

_-No wait … wait … Kurogane .. the e mail address was wrong now Doumeki has the letter instead of Gustav Shaferg of ''Brington''_

_-Shit ¡ .. ok .. now .. let me see .. Call Doumeki give him the real e mail addres and make him send the letter –_

_-Thank you sir –_

I have to work with these morons everyday – mom make me hired Watanuki in my company Hell¡. I have to change this fucking ring tone now .. nice Tomoyo erased my whole songs – I will kill her

_-''Roo rooo ..roma roma mance call it bad romance''_I hate this song ''_Yes mom what the fuck you want ?'_

_-Kuro Kuro Kuro Kuro my sweety Kurobaby are you at home ?, my little baby -_

_-No …No mom …now I am about to jump from the highest building of the freaking city .-.-_

_-Oh … ha .ha … ha.. Son you are really funny .. You know –I love you –I love you very much .-_

_-Mom.. Mom .. You are drunk .DON'T TRY TO DRIVE ¡ and WHAT DO YOU WANT ?'_

_-Kuro .Kuro but I am not going home yet ,I am having fun …It's 9:30 pm -_

_- Ok …Listen Tomoyo messed my phone again I am going to kill her –_

_-Ok son I will talk to her later ok ..Son…son .. listen carefully If you are going out please let the extra keys under the rug ..Ok ..I forgot mines and you will take yours ._

_-Mom you are extremely drunk ¡_

_-Don't talk like that.. dear Kurorin _

_-Mom don't call me like that and … Do you remember Quatre and Trowa ? ah …the security guards outside the house ''_

_-Hn_

_-Mom I think you are really wasted tonight – bye _

_-je je Sorry son - - I forgot the guards SORRY Kuropie _

She is complete insane ….. -.-

Author's Notes_: __ I hope you enjoy it :D_

Disclaimer: TSUBASA: RESERVOIR CHRONICLE is the sole property of CLAMP .

Author's Notes:_Hi ' I was so sleepy …when I wrote this chapter ..*-*_ _but suddenly I felt inspired to write …_


	3. Chapter 3:Sleepy

Chapter 3: Sleepy

Damn ! my mother is a fucking pain.. mm.. She has been drinking all this time ..and she thinks I won't know it .

Oh yeah my phone …Yeah right .. I am using that freaking song I will change it now.

Ok… I am having problems with this phone …menu ..click ..set up..…I should have known .. the little nightmare moved my videos ..

Thanks God.. my ring tone is on .. but I am not using it ,at least not now I am not in the mood silence and vibration mode on .."Oh much better".

_-brrrrrrrrrrr .Vibration mode weird … Heero is calling me .._

_-Hello.._

_-Hello..hello …Kurogane…answer me .._

_-Yeah Heero.. I heard you.._

_-Fuck you man ..Kurogane .. you didn't come to the gym .. so in unusual of you man .._

_-Yeah I forgot that .. …so anyway I am feeling a little bored tonight .My mother took my favorite car and there's nothing on TV .I think I am going to bed so sleepy _

_-No you are not going to bed ..Big news Kurogane ..are you listening to me …_

_-Yes fool I am listening .._

_-Another competition is coming ..wait … I have all the information .._

_-Hey moron where are you ? wait ..I think I am going to check the information of my own ok.._

_-Ok man I am still in the gym working out … _

_-OK ..ok I am on my way _

_-Such an fool .. ._

The first time I met this guy ,he was a shy boy and a badass as I ,good for him He has such a bad temper as I do ,Our classmates were scared of us in high school they used to called us the anger twins and shit like that, the guys were scared and the girls were in love of us always sending love letters and chocolates ,just because of our bad temper and the karate .

One day in a karate competition in school Heero and I were going to fight but He didn't go He had a terrible flu ,so I fought with Yukito Tsukishiro instead ,that boy was a short ,thin ,girly boy and nerd in those days well now He is taller but still girly

I thought ''THIS IS A JOKE''- but he had great kicks but suddenly he fell I felt sorry for the boy and I helped him up ,I didn't win but since that day Yukito prepared me lunch I told him to fuck off but He didn't go .My mom and I found him after I graduated working in a café ,She make me asked him to come and work with me .He said yes happily ,I was convice that was a mistake but I was wrong .He is better than Watanuki.

Heero and I didn't talk after our graduation but Nowadays Heero works in his father's business 'Yuy's wings corp. ''but he works and competes in karate's competitions almost every month and I am always busy so we talk to each other just when it's necessary .

Now I must go to the gym to get the information ..maybe a competition will help me with my boring life .

Oh this is really weird my room is a mess 'Who is in here ?'''

-Hello master Kurogane your mother told me to clean all the rooms .Sorry ..

-Oh it's you Mokona ..don't worry .I am here for my coat and …

-Where is my coat ?'' ….

-Mokona …?''' Mokona ? Have you seen my black coat ? I need it now '''?

Sorry ..sir I haven't see it since last week When miss Yuko took it

My mother took it why ?''''shit.. shit ….

I don't know Kurogane sama …I did the laundry But I didn't see it

Ok Listen carefully I am going out ..tell my mother that I want it back ..

Ok .sir .

Stupid …Heero He calls me when I am feeling so sleepy It's 10.30 ..fuuuuck .My black car is gone now I will use my old green Tucson instead

Shit ..I am so sleepy my eyes are burning, I hate driving like this..Oh What the fuck is that?' looks like a blond skinny woman in the middle of the street ,running away from someone

WATCH OUT '¡ YOU DANM IDIOT ' Kurogane shouted and stopped his car with a loud noise .'I almost kill you '

The blond didn't have time to react ,eyes wide in shock and fell in front of Kurogane 's car ."HEY YOU" I am talking to you I almost FUCKING kill you freak ¡ Kurogane shouted from his car

Fay ¡ Fay ¡ Hey get up now ' shouted a tall man with dark brown eyes running to get the blond 'I told you to get up 'He took one of the blond arms and make him stand

'Ouch'..stop …stop …Kyle leave me alone ,I will get up for my own ..STOP IT ..STOP

Ashura told me to get you , you shouldn't leave the pub like this ,He is really upset ,you better move ''

Fay tried to get up but He fell 'Stand your lazy ass ' Kyle shouted .

I can't move my leg ..I c ..can't …I can't .The blond was scared he's leg was numb

Oh fuck –Kyle shouted and kicked one of the blond 's leg ''just get up ''

What the fuck are you doing here ?''Kurogane shouted 'Why are you kicking her '?

It's not your damn business man so fuck off ''Kyle shouted as he tried to grab Fay by his arm but Kurogane punched him in his nose ,sending him to the floor with a loud thud' Kurogane was a badass guy but watching this bastard hurting a weak ,skinny woman like this make his blood boiled . Kurogane called the police .''I am going to make sure this Bastard is going to jail tonight ''He told the blond without looking at him

Fay was staring at this man ,He didn't believe a stranger will help him without knowing him He has been living with perverts all his life ,who enjoy to make him suffer and humiliated him Who is this man ''?

"Hey! Are you okay?" Kurogane raced to the man, Hey you …Do you need help ?'' Kurogane asked the blond ''Hey miss.. Do you need help?

The blond's form seemed to shrink back from Kurogane as he approached.

Can you stand ?' Kurogane knelt in front of the blond .'I won't hurt you '

Fay was so distracted by his own thoughts that he could only stare and nod to this man in front of him .

Looks like you can't even hear me …Ok miss I am going to carry you and I will take you to the hospital .You are in shock

The blonde took a few shaky breaths _Tha..Than ..Thank you .._ _I can't walk …I ..I c..can't_ ..Fay couldn't talk anymore ._''Thank you.''_ His voice was shaking.

Ok'!" exclaimed Kurogane. He thought over the situation and decided. He reached under the man and picked him up off the ground bridal style. The blond's body tensed up when his numb leg swung off the ground but he slowly tried to relax as he was carried Kurogane sat him in his passenger sit ''Don't worry miss ,I called the police '' He won't touch again ''

''Oh ..Ok ..thank you you'' '' actually I am guy '' ''My name is Fay but Thank you sir '' I really appreciate your help ''thank you''.

While the guy was talking , Kurogane took a better look of the blonde his skin was pale and dry like paper. He was shivering Kurogane noticed the situation and took his sweater and covered the blonde - ''Ok .Fay don't talk anymore '' ''you are cold and shaking '' he stated.

Kurogane felt some kind of new emotion rise up in his chest he had to do something to help the blond. Pity...pity for this young man He looked to be Kurogane's age but He was in bad shape with old scars and cuts everywhere ,his face was dirty and tear-stained.

This blond had a delicate frame with soft features ,He had never seen someone like him except for Yukito but this young man was even more girly and petite . Using a crumple t- shirt and pair of scruffy old jeans Kurogane was a little surprised maybe Fay was a homeless guy .

"Oh …Ok then "He put the belt to secure the blond's body ""I'll be right back. You will be ok … Just wait here " I am coming back "He told the blond without meeting to his eyes he didn't know Why this guy make him feel like protecting him" He closed the door with a heavy thud ''

…..

Fay's pov

I am really surprised 'He is really kind to me and this seat is 'surprisingly soft.'' I noticed that He has a cool outfit He smells nice too .He 's using a spicy male perfume maybe He is rich but kind 'I can tell ..'He left here save for now' while He is calling the police .I don't know Why is he helping me '? I am no one ' and my life sucks I shifted uncomfortably, thinking about my life 'hurts me ' sitting here make me feel sorry for myself .Kyle has been beating me for hours and I ran away thanks God this young man found me .My eyes are burning I must get some sleep – 'I'm exhausted but I can't sleep in here .He is taking me to the hospital and after that I'll be in Sesshirou and Ashura's hands again there 's a hell for me outside this car and It's still waiting for me'' .Tears were running freely from Fay's beautiful eyes his checks were wet again with his salty tears .My body and mind are broken and beyond repair" soon his exhaustion claimed him and drifted off to sleep .Now I m falling fast asleep..

Kurogane waited outside his car watching the " unconscious Bastard '' until the police arrived just to make sure . Twenty minutes later …

-Hello Kurogane ¡ Nice to see you .Touya shouted to him .

-Hn ..Touya ..

-What happened ?' Kurogane ..

-This guy was beating the crap out of this guy – I think he is a pimp or something .

-Don't worry '' I will take him –Get up bastard ''Touya put the handcuffs to the complaining man .

-Thank you man – Now I am taking this guy to the hospital- Kurogane walked to his car again .

To be continued ….

Author's Notes_: __ If you review my chapter I will give you a huge chocolate cookie :D_


End file.
